Chara T Dreemurr, an Autobiography
by SA-ramblings
Summary: An AU out of hundreds of others, but this one? This one's MINE. My story, my thoughts, my perspective- ALL MINE. No name, no description, just along for the ride. Join me?


_"But nobody came."_

.

.

.

Hello. I am Chara. I am, I was, and forever will be, a demon in their own right mind. This is no 'edge' or 'shitpost', I can assure you of that much. I will be telling my story, beginning to end, from whatever scraps of memory I can amass upon reincarnation. My thoughts may be conflicting, off-topic, even terrifying. But sometimes, isn't that all what thoughts are?

Let's begin.

.

.

.

I had fallen, I knew. I threw myself down there. I felt stone, dirt, grass, and a throbbing pain in my head. Was I young? Perhaps. Regardless, I could not get up. My body was too heavy for me.

 _I must be dying,_ I thought. _Finally, some peace._

Someone poked at my shoulder. I managed to turn my head to see the source of the action: a white-furred creature with long ears and a snout, a monster, was staring back at me in my pitiful state.

He, as he introduced himself, was Asriel.

Something was rekindled in my hazy mind that didn't want to let me die, and I found myself carried back to his home. Whether that was his home or not, I cared not enough to ask, focusing my strength into recovering from my fall.

Asriel and I talked, and we became like old friends. There was no one I was closer to, not even Mom or Dad or... they... could compare.

We were inseparable, siblings in spirit, and nothing made me laugh harder than whenever he tried to catch snowflakes in his mouth despite being terribly sneeze-prone. I remember when we were scolded by Mom because we smeared paint all over the clean walls of the house.

We fought, as siblings do, over the most mundane of things, and I still believe cinnamon is the unanimous victor over butterscotch to this day.

.

.

.

As children are ignorant of the world, so were we. It came a time that we were informed of the coming crises of the monsters, albeit through a very hushed conversation, between our parents during our family walk through Snowdin. _"They'll figure it out eventually,"_ Dad said. _"That's fine, let them learn on their own,"_ Mom said.

And we knew what to do.

Whether or not I heard Asriel's strategy, we went with mine instead. I ate the flowers; he didn't tell. I got sick from the flowers; he didn't tell. I died and my soul was absorbed by his; he didn't tell.

He did his part. But I never thought I'd still have a conscience when he absorbed my Soul.

With a stronger vengeance, we went to the gardens that I remembered -they were the only good things in that god-forsaken place- and placed my body down into them. I smiled with Asriel's- no, the monster's- face, he wasn't any more Asriel than I was, and a wave of peace rolled off us.

Then the first spear lodged itself in his shoulder.

In hindsight, we should have known the humans would attack us. We were so cool, so calm, so _DEADLY_. We turned to the armed humans, magical and glimmering. Glimmering in hope, fear, adrenaline, _MAGIC_. Magic, the same kind that humans have never felt before, and I felt so powerful. Adrenaline, the same kind flowing through human veins, flowed through his, and he felt so powerful too.

Being in the same body, we both could feel the other's presence in this dark, dangerous body of spiraling horns, shining claws, sparking-white fur, magic coursing through every inch of our newfound body.

We could have killed them. We should have killed them. It would have been so easy.

But he didn't want us to.

And that tore us apart.

Stumbling home, I said nothing. _Look what the cat dragged in,_ I thought grimly to myself, and Asriel couldn't help but chuckle. I felt a weak rumble through the monster's chest, and that's how I knew he laughed.

Asriel was the one to say "I'm sorry" before we collapsed in Dad's flowers.

I never told him, but our plan had failed. MY plan had failed. We were going to break the barrier, he thought. And we merely crossed the barrier, so he thought we failed that way.

No.

We failed, because I wanted to kill them. I wanted to destroy humanity for all it's worth. They were all dead to me, as far as I was concerned, and I was going to end their misery with the power at my disposal. They weren't fit to lick my shoe.

But Asriel.

Asriel wasn't thinking about killing them.

And from what I've discovered, the monster body that absorbed a human Soul, both must be on the 'same page,' so to speak, for the body to be stable.

As a side note, I did not expect to die twice in the same day.

We had conflicting motives, and so we were killed together. We weren't supposed to die. We weren't supposed to feel as much pain now that we were united.

But he HAD to be different.

He HAD to ruin everything we, I, worked so hard for. What was all my suffering worth then? He took my carefully-placed card house and blew it away like it was nothing. Like nothing I did mattered.

And I was angry. Unsatisfied. My hatred for him was new to me; I've never hated someone so much in my life, much less my own brother, and to call it betrayal was an understatement.

It only took the monster body, fading to grey with the loss of magic and color, to crumble to dust in front of our crying parents to stop my train of thought. They cried over our bleeding corpse. Mom cried, Dad cried, and word got out to everyone else, and they all cried too.

I was there when Dad screamed to the unforgiving heavens, a war to end all wars.

I was there when Mom blamed Dad for letting the children get killed.

I was there when Mom stormed out of the castle to god-knows-where.

That's when I realized something.

I was still around.

Asriel left me; I couldn't feel him anymore, and I felt cold, so cold. After the warm feeling of blood AND magic flowing through me suddenly disappeared, I certainly _FELT_ dead, if nothing else.

I grasped for my heart locket, the one he gave me before giving me the deadly bouquet of golden flowers, but my hand went through. I could see through my hand, my feet, my arms- and being very opaque up to that point, translucency isn't something one would expect after dying twice.

Why was I given a third chance?


End file.
